


Hurt Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney comforts Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Brother

Barney silently opens the door to their room. He sees Clint huddled up on bed tears streaming down his face. Their father was very nasty today, beating Clint a lot. Clint was bruised. So was Barney.

Barney gathered Clint in his arms.

Clint asked in a meek voice, "Why doesn't dad love us?"

Barney said, "Because he is a bad man."

They flinched as they heard their mothers scream.

Clint was shaking, extremely scared. Barney gently rocked him. He hated his father. That man caused so much hurt .

Barney would be glad to get rid of him.

Soon both brothers dozed off, cuddling together.


End file.
